Spiegelwelt:Schreiben
Die Spiegelwelt:Schreiben ist eine diskordische Spiegelwelt und dient dazu, Texte mit Korrekturmöglichkeit zu schreiben. Alibitext thumb|''River'' im Schnee Die Bourgeoisie hat alle bisher ehrwürdigen und mit frommer Scheu betrachteten Tätigkeiten ihres Heiligenscheins entkleidet. Sie hat den Arzt, den Juristen, den Pfaffen, den Poeten, den Mann der Wissenschaft in ihre bezahlten Lohnarbeiter verwandelt. Der Durchschnittspreis der Lohnarbeit ist das Minimum des Arbeitslohnes, d.h. die Summe der Lebensmittel, die notwendig sind, um den Arbeiter als Arbeiter am Leben zu erhalten. Was also der Lohnarbeiter durch seine Tätigkeit sich aneignet, reicht bloß dazu hin, um sein nacktes Leben wieder zu erzeugen. Wir wollen diese persönliche Aneignung der Arbeitsprodukte zur Wiedererzeugung des unmittelbaren Lebens keineswegs abschaffen, eine Aneignung, die keinen Reinertrag übrig lässt, der Macht über fremde Arbeit geben könnte. Wir wollen nur den elenden Charakter dieser Aneignung aufheben, worin der Arbeiter nur lebt, um das Kapital zu vermehren, nur so weit lebt, wie es das Interesse der herrschenden Klasse erheischt. In der bürgerlichen Gesellschaft ist die lebendige Arbeit nur ein Mittel, die aufgehäufte Arbeit zu vermehren. In der kommunistischen Gesellschaft ist die aufgehäufte Arbeit nur ein Mittel, um den Lebensprozeß der Arbeiter zu erweitern, zu bereichern, zu befördern. In der bürgerlichen Gesellschaft herrscht also die Vergangenheit über die Gegenwart, in der kommunistischen die Gegenwart über die Vergangenheit. In der bürgerlichen Gesellschaft ist das Kapital selbständig und persönlich, während das tätige Individuum unselbständig und unpersönlich ist. Und die Aufhebung dieses Verhältnisses nennt die Bourgeoisie Aufhebung der Persönlichkeit und Freiheit! Und mit Recht. Es handelt sich allerdings um die Aufhebung der Bourgeois-Persönlichkeit, -Selbständigkeit und -Freiheit. Unter Freiheit versteht man innerhalb der jetzigen bürgerlichen Produktionsverhältnisse den freien Handel, den freien Kauf und Verkauf. |477| Ihr entsetzt euch darüber, dass wir das Privateigentum aufheben wollen. Aber in eurer bestehenden Gesellschaft ist das Privateigentum für neun Zehntel ihrer Mitglieder aufgehoben, es existiert gerade dadurch, daß es für neun Zehntel nicht existiert. Ihr werft uns also vor, dass wir ein Eigentum aufheben wollen, welches die Eigentumslosigkeit der ungeheuren Mehrzahl der Gesellschaft als notwendige Bedingung voraussetzt. Ihr werft uns mit einem Worte vor, dass wir euer Eigentum aufheben wollen. Allerdings, das wollen wir. Von dem Augenblick an, wo die Arbeit nicht mehr in Kapital, Geld, Grundrente, kurz, in eine monopolisierbare gesellschaftliche Macht verwandelt werden kann, d.h. von dem Augenblick, wo das persönliche Eigentum nicht mehr in bürgerliches umschlagen kann, von dem Augenblick an erklärt ihr, die Person sei aufgehoben. Der Kommunismus nimmt keinem die Macht, sich gesellschaftliche Produkte anzueignen, er nimmt nur die Macht, sich durch diese Aneignung fremde Arbeit zu unterjochen. Man hat eingewendet, mit der Aufhebung des Privateigentums werde alle Tätigkeit aufhören, und eine allgemeine Faulheit einreißen. Hiernach müsste die bürgerliche Gesellschaft längst an der Trägheit zugrunde gegangen sein; denn die in ihr arbeiten, erwerben nicht, und die in ihr erwerben, arbeiten nicht. Das ganze Bedenken läuft auf die Tautologie hinaus, dass es keine Lohnarbeit mehr gibt, sobald es kein Kapital mehr gibt. Alle Einwürfe, die gegen die kommunistische Aneignungs- und Produktionsweise der materiellen Produkte gerichtet werden, sind ebenso auf die Aneignung und Produktion der geistigen Produkte ausgedehnt worden. Wie für den Bourgeois das Aufhören des Klasseneigentums das Aufhören der Produktion selbst ist, so ist für ihn das Aufhören der Klassenbildung identisch mit dem Aufhören der Bildung überhaupt. Die Bildung, deren Verlust er bedauert, ist für die enorme Mehrzahl die Heranbildung zur Maschine. Aber streitet nicht mit uns, indem ihr an euren bürgerlichen Vorstellungen von Freiheit, Bildung, Recht usw. die Abschaffung des bürgerlichen Eigentums meßt. Eure Ideen selbst sind Erzeugnisse der bürgerlichen Produktions- und Eigentumsverhältnisse, wie euer Recht nur der zum Gesetz erhobene Wille eurer Klasse ist, ein Wille, dessen Inhalt gegeben ist in den materiellen Lebensbedingungen eurer Klasse.Das Kommunistische Manifest. Auszüge. Karl Marx, Friedrich Engels Zweiter Alibitext Real Madrid — otro fracaso Nach der Achtelfinal-Niederlage von Real Madrid gegen Olympique Lyonnais überbieten sich die Medien in Schadenfreude und Heuchelei. Weltweit ergötzen sich die Medien am Ausscheiden von Real Madrid aus der Königsklasse. Allenfalls spanische Tageszeitungen sorgen sich um die Zukunft des Fußballs im Land des Europameisters. Allein scheint dieser Genuss, mit dem das erneute Ausscheiden im Achtelfinale zelebriert wird, diese eigene Überheblichkeit, die plötzliche Abkehr von der Suche nach Magie ein weiteres Beispiel der eigenen Dynamik innerhalb der Medien zu sein. Analytische und seriöse Berichterstattung ist nicht populär und endlich sinnlos. Stellen wir uns etwa einmal vor, Gonzalo Higuaín hätte in der ersten Halbzeit das leere Tor getroffen und die beiden Mannschaften wären mit dem Stand von 2:0 für Real in die Kabinen gegangen. Natürlich hätte Lyon auch dann ein Tor gereicht, aber es wäre auch sehr gut möglich gewesen, dass Madrid die Hürde genommen hätte. Was hätten die Zeitungen dann gedruckt? Hätten sie sich dann auch über die »Einzelkämpfer« lustig gemacht? Kaum. Die erste Spielhälfte war beeindruckend. Punkt. Es war ein einziger Zug in Richtung Lyon-Tor. Real hat 45 Minuten Druck erzeugt, Lücken genützt, ehe sie sich auftaten, Bälle aus dem Augenwinkel in die Tiefe gespielt und zahlreiche Chancen herausgespielt. Wie auch immer man zu der Mannschaft steht, das war Weltklasse. Auch wenn Lyon nicht aktiv wurde und zu defensiv spielte, gegen so viel Kreativität half kein Beton. Wäre Real etwas effektiver mit den Torchancen umgegangen - die Zeitungen wären voll des Lobes über die Zauber-Elf. Auf der anderen Seite hat sich Bayern München in einem Skandalspiel das Weiterkommen ertrotzt. Auch auf diese Mannschaft wäre wohl ein Riesenfass Hohn ausgeschüttet worden, wenn sie nicht das Viertelfinale erreicht hätte. Aber Umstände und das Große Ganze spielen keine Rolle. Naja.[http://5fritz.blogspot.com/2010/03/real-madrid-otro-fracaso.html Blogbeitrag auf Weisheiten des Magischen Feigenkaktusses] Оијане1 Seguramente sería mejor por lo menos poder expresar la inseguridad cuando ya está. Creo que tenerla y tener que esconderla es lo más duro al respecto. Sí, cuando lo pienso diría también que la indiferencia (con excepciones) no siempre es mala cosa y muchas veces es mejor no tener opinión alguna que creer tener la única opción que esté cierta. Pero tampoco es ideal la indiferencia en todas las situaciones. Sabes algo? Exactamente cuando yo escribí lo del »Kaffeetantentratsch« pensaba que eso puede provocar tal consideración... y de veras con esa expresión lo hace. Sin embargo es claro que ese problema concierne tanto a los hombres como a las mujeres. Sólo se eligió un ejemplo típico para formar de él una expresión fija. Jaja, pero a pesar de ser inconstante el alemán te acompañó desde hace bastante tiempo y lo haré también en el futuro, no crees? Creo que todos empezamos nuestros pequeños proyectos que muchas veces no terminamos... Yo también he empezado a aprender un par de idiomas y también lo dejé y recomencé de vez en cuando... Sí, creo también que eso resulta bastante difícil, sobre todo cuando alguien no conoce todas las palabras de las que consiste la palabra entera, especialmente porque unas cambian de grafía cuando están combinados. Bueno no, eso no se usa tan frecuentemente, pero sí palabras como, »Hundeleinenpflicht« (obligación de usar correas del perro), »Tintenstrahldrucker« (impresora de inyección de tinta), »Flussschifffahrt« (navegación fluvial), »Computerfachgeschäft« (tienda especializada en ordenadores) o »Weltraumsondenabschussbasis« (base de lanzamiento de sondas especiales). Y lo bueno es que siempre se pueden añadir más partes (aunque a partir de cierto punto no más tiene mucho sentido). Lo que de Asterix me parece tan divertido son siempre los pequeños detalles al lado de lo principal. Las amenazas a Stermann y Grissemann tuvieron dos razones: Primero produjeron un vídeo muy ofensivo contra la iglesia católica (y hay unos círculos extremamente conservativos en Austria), lo segundo fue un reportaje... poco sensible después de la muerte del populista de la derecha austriaca Jörg Haider y la idolatría al respecto por lo cual todavía »no están bienvenidos« en la Carincia. Sí, habrías podido borrarlo — teóricamente, pero los motivos de borrarlo no fueron tan fuertes como los de leerlo... Si yo quizás habría escrito algo muy ofensivo, tal vez lo hubieras borrado, pero por eso también a mí me faltaba una buena causa. Por eso tuvo que quedar una opción — teórica! Y por eso (por la falta de una causa adecuada o al menos por la ignorancia de tal causa) no fue nunca una opción verdadera... Y por eso creo que no hasta podríamos eligir una opción así porque es como tú dices: siempre hay razones! Y nosotros por lo tanto sólo podemos »eligir« la — única opción. Sí, puede ser que hasta se desarrolla algo como una »inflación« de fotos. Pero de hecho podemos eternizar muchos momentos más que antes. Sin embargo ese desarrollo conllevó muchas ventajas y desventajas a la vez. Puede ser que el »umbral« de sacar fotos se bajó y que ahora fácilmente no queremos perdernos ningún motivo... Creo que muchas veces el capturar es lo que más gozo causa, menos el tener las fotos... Yo tanto antes como ahora sólo tengo unas cuantas fotos que realmente signifiquen muchísimo para mí. Einzelnachweise